7 Days
by langitblue
Summary: 7 days with Danny and Mindy. Take a peek into their lives through the text messages they exchanged for seven days.


**Monday**

_Danny!_

_Danny, I know you're awake._

_Daniel Castellano!_

Mindy, I had a long day yesterday. Cut me some slack please.

_Fine. _

What is it?

_Nothing. I'm sorry my life is not as important as your beauty sleep._

Not this conversation again.

_Danny, we're not really having a conversation. It's called texting._

I know that Mindy. Are you okay?

_I just need you to choose between this black dress and this blue blouse. I'm sending you the pictures of both outfits after this text._

Go with the blouse. Can I sleep now?

_What's wrong with the black dress?_

_Danny!_

_Fine Danny! I'll turn down the air-conditioning in your office tomorrow and let you sweat to death._

**Tuesday**

Hey Min, what did the witch doctor want from you?

_He is not a witch doctor Danny. _

Midwife, witch doctor, shaman. Same thing.

_Danny, don't be racist._

Racist? What does that have to do with anything?

_Whatever Danny._

Lunch later?

_Are you finally buying me lunch?_

No, I'm just asking.

_Cheapskate._

**Wednesday**

_What was that Danny?_

What was what?

_You were smiling during the meeting just now. Why? I promise I won't tell the others._

Why can't I smile? Sue me.

_But you never smile._

I'm just happy okay. Now go back to work.

_You are such a party pooper._

But we're not having a party.

_It's a figure of speech Danny._

Oh.

_Why won't you tell me why?_

Why do you care?

_I care because I'm the only person in this office who knows about your secret life._

What secret life?

_Now you're changing the topic. Go back to work Danny, we have patients to attend to._

**Thursday**

_So, are you and Christina back together?_

Mind your own business Mindy.

_Okay._

I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way.

_Okay._

Mindy.

_Did you bring her to the crappy pizza place?_

I didn't.

_What the hell Danny? That would have been so romantic._

I am not getting back with my ex-wife.

_Why not?_

Because…

_Oh now you're being overdramatic._

I didn't get to finish my text. You're the overdramatic one.

_I know I know. Why Danny? I'm biting my nails now. Wait, let me schedule a nail appointment online first before you continue._

_Danny? I'm ready._

_Still waiting._

_Oh come on! The night is still young, grandpa._

**Friday**

Mindy, please pick up your phone.

Mindy Lahiri, if you don't pick up your phone now I will tell the world you have a gigantic poster of that blonde guy in Harry Potter in your bedroom.

_Danny, I'm so sorry. I just got out of delivering Mrs. Potter's baby. And what is wrong with having a poster of Draco Malfoy in your awesome bedroom? _

I'll just ignore the question. Are you free tonight?

_Yeah. Are you trying to mock my non-existent love life by asking me about my weekend plans Danny?_

No, I'm not Mindy. Stop being paranoid. Meet me at the Empire State building at 7.30pm.

_You mean inside or outside the building? But you didn't say please so I'm not going._

Inside. I've already bought your ticket. Someone at the counter will guide you.

_What's happening Danny? Are you announcing your re-engagement to Christina?_

You'll see.

_You know I hate surprises you jerk._

I know. See you later Min.

**Saturday**

_Good morning. :)_

Morning. Why are we texting again?

_Because you told me you loved me twelve hours ago. It's imperative that we text each other good morning because that's what couples do._

Okay.

_Wait, are you changing your mind?_

No silly. I love you.

_I love you too, babe._

Babe?

_Then would you prefer me calling you Honey-Boo Boo?_

Babe sounds good.

**Sunday**

_Okay some dude just called me fat because I bought two plain bagels with extra cream cheese._

What? Tell me how he looks like and where he lives. No one messes with Danny Castellano's girl.

_Awww Danny._

You're gorgeous the way you are. Don't let his words get to you.

_Danny._

He's a pathetic loser.

_Danny._

I bet he doesn't have a girlfriend and lives with his nine cats in his parent's basement.

_Danny._

Yeah, babe? Sorry. I'm just furious.

_I know. I was just testing you. I'm still in my pajamas. There's no way I'm getting out of my bed this early to go get two plain bagels. _


End file.
